


Sitting Quietly

by RubyDracoGirl



Series: Snippets of Adventures in Temmie-Sitting [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Asgore Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goatdad - Freeform, Just a Thing, Just a passing interaction, Something I wrote SUPER quick, Swap!Asgore - Freeform, Swap!Happstablook isn't as socially anxious as UTNapstablook, Swap!Mettaton, idk - Freeform, nothing serious here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: Happstablook comes across the king in the RUINS. This could be taken as cannon or non-cannon for AiTS, up to you.





	Sitting Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> A rando, one-shot thing. Just wanted to write. I guess I feel moody, because I didn't plan this. At all. But I hope it's ok.

* * *

* * *

The leaves rustled, as Happstablook wandered through the ruins, quiet and composed as he floated to his favorite spot, that place where no one else was.

 

It was the perfect place to just… be.

 

Still.

Calm.

Peaceful.

 

A good spot to dream of another life, another day- a place where he was everything that he wanted to be.

 

It was in the middle of his dreaming that he went deathly quiet, as he heard the unmistakable sounds of sobbing.

 

The ghostly being rose in the air, panicked.

 

Did someone live here?

 

_Oh no… I just wanted a place to go, that wasn’t just right back to my house, or the snail farm…_

But, somehow, he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave. So, he floated, ever so quietly, towards the sobbing.

 

To their surprise, Happstablook laid eyes on Asgore, the old king of monsters, who had vanished so long ago. The majestic king of monsters was leaned against a wall, his knees drawn to his chest, head bowed and great sobs wracked his huge frame.

 

Happstablook hesitated, fearful and anxious. He wasn’t any good at cheering people up. What do you say to someone who’s crying?

 

_I wish Napsta was here, he’d know what to do._

But then, to Happstablook’s surprise the old king sniffled before looking up, red gaze landing on the pink ghost instantly.

 

Happstablook froze like a whimsum in the headlights, almost shrinking back, but he gulped to himself, _C’mon, Happy, don’t be a coward! And don't be rude to the king of monsters of all people!_

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude on you… I just, um, I come here to think… and I heard you crying… are you ok?” Happstablook finally settled with.

 

Asgore blinked in surprise before shaking his head.

 

“I… I’m trying to be ok.”

 

Happstablook hesitated before murmuring, “I, I can leave if you wish-“

 

“No! I-I mean no, please. Don’t go. I… I just… I couldn’t keep it in anymore. Um, you can sit, if you like. I just... don't want to be alone.” The old boss monster admitted softly, his voice a deep rumble. He glanced up at Happstablook anxiously, “Please, don’t tell anyone I’m here.”

 

“Oh, no, I mean, heh, I don’t ever talk to anyone. You don’t have to worry about a thing!” Happstablook laughed nervously, as he floated over next to Asgore, but not too close.

 

“What is your name? I have lived here many years now, and I have never seen you here before.” Asgore sniffled quietly.

 

“…You can just call me Happy.” the pink monster replied quietly.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Happy.”

 

“It is nice to meet you too, Mister Dreemurr.” Happstablook settled for a simple title, pleased when the king seemed to relax.

 

They sat in silence for a long time, just listening to the Froggits chirp, the whimsums whisper and the misgosps buzz. Every once in a while, a Flamesman flickered through the Ruins.

 

It was nice. Happstablook hummed quietly, feeling relaxed and at ease. The old king was breathing deeply and steadily.

Happstablook fidgeted before turning to the old king, only to find him asleep. He blushed, looking at the tragic figure.

 

Hadn’t he lost two children, in the same day? No wonder he was here now, while the Queen spent her days stalking the halls in bitter anger, her eyes flashing with fire.

 

Happstablook silently floated upwards, finally giving a soft smile to the gentle exiled king. he'd never met someone who had been so quiet and polite to sit with. It had been... nice.

 

Unfortunately, Happstablook knew he needed to leave, to go check on the snails back on the farm.

 

But he didn’t want to leave the King alone… Alone with nothing to comfort him.

 

He nodded to himself as he arranged the red leaves on the ground, in a message.

 

When Asgore woke up, he looked around, wondering if he had dreamed that there was a pink ghost sitting next to him.

 

At first, he was saddened to find that he was alone, once again.

 

But as he stood to his feet, eyes downcast, he noticed a message, written with leaves.

 

“There’s Still Hope.”

 

With a deep breath, Asgore smiled softly, taking the leaves, he arranged it in a responding message.

 "Thank You."

When Happstablook came back, a few weeks later, the message was still there, and he blushed for weeks afterwards. But strangely, he never saw Asgore again, and felt too awkward to try to look for the old king.

 

So when he overheard Papyrus talking about someone at the entrance to the RUINS, that he exchanged knock-knock jokes with, he knew that Asgore was doing just fine.  The exiled King had found someone who would sustain them through their loneliness far better then the pink ghost ever could.

 

This left him feeling satisfied and yet, somewhat saddened.

 

It had been nice to just sit quietly with someone for once. Perhaps someday, he'd find someone else who would do that with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered pre-knock-knock joke era, I guess.


End file.
